Chloe
by Olivia-Clearwater
Summary: What happens When Brady's step-sister Chloe gets hit by a car and Carlisle and Ian his newest member of the family are treating her. Chloe knows about Vamps and Werewolfs! What happens when Ian has to whatch over her because she tries to escape? ?Love?
1. Crash

_Heyy Guys this is 3 fan-fiction but the first one that I posted so don't be to hard with the coments. Hope you enjoy it I dont know if I will finish it because I have written it all out so if you guys like this story I will put the rest up. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own all these Characters like Carlise The all great Stepheine Meyer dose._

* * *

Chloe

As I am lying limp beside the curb with sticky dark liquid around me. Suddenly I relies the liquid is blood that is coming from my head and legs. Soon I find myself wondering if I am going to survive. I have no strength left as I melt into the puddle of blackness.

My sense of time is all screwed up when I awake to a plain room with a small television in the corner. I groan with realization, I am in the hospital. I look down and stifle a scream building in my throat. Both of my legs are in casts from the knee down. I try to reach down to scratch my toe but two things stopped me. One the jabbing pain in my side also know as a broken ribs. And two the stupid I.V sticking out of my hand. I needed to get out of this room. I have had many I.V's from injuries so I knew how to disconnect them. I saw a wheelchair next to me, _**"**_perfect" I whispered. I disconnected from the I.V machine and slowly slipped into the wheelchair. I decided to wander the halls. I got to the end of the floor and saw I was in the ICU (Intensive Care Unit). I was about to go downstairs to get fresh air when a nurse caught me. She pushed me back to the room while I cussed all the way there. She put me back in bed hooked up my I.V and gave me a disapproving look (that I ignored anyway) before leaving. Soon after a really handsome doctor came in _"_ah Chloe Blake I see your awake and doing fine with the wheelchair" he said referring to the incident before. "what's wrong with me?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"both of your legs are broken, you have a few ribs busted and three cracks in his skull … do you remember what happened?" he asked seriously ...

* * *

_So what do you think???? I will continue mabey if you want to know what happend to Chloe _

_~Ollie~_


	2. Stupid Vampires

_Heyy guys i have made a new chapter with a supries at the end!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Character. Stehenie Meyer does!!!_

* * *

"Umm I got hit by a car" I said in a bored voice to the bloodsucking doctor. He smiled "yes you did" he said "I don't think you have a concussion and by the way my name is Carlisle Cullen" He no, it put out his hand to shake. "I know" I snapped. No way was I going to touch a vampire. I might not be a werewolf but Brady had warned me. "Okay then I have to go so just press the call button if you need me" Cullen smiled then left. "Stupid vampire" I muttered as he walked away.

As soon as he left I got up and gently got into the wheelchair. (Ha he left it) I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Ugg was I ever ugly. There was dried blood in my hair and all over my face. I washed most of it out using the sink and I looked better my dark blue hair, a little longer than my shoulders, was straight and glossy. My face was still very pale but not as pale as a vamp.

My ice blue eyes were sparkling. I backed away from the mirror and went out the door. I wanted to get away from here and the vampire as soon as possible. It was going well I made it to the elevator and down to the ground floor. Then I ran into something or someone wow I look up and guess vampire. Oh hi " I said innocently.

"Chloe you have to say here for a bit" He said in his vampire sweet voice. He pushed me back to my room. I got back in bed and since I ripped out my I .V I just layed there. Cullen smiled at me and then left WITH THE WHEELCHAIR!! "Dam it" I said to myself. I heard a chuckle from beside me. I jumped. I turned around and a vampire was sitting in a chair looking at me. "You almost gave me a fricken heart-attack" I hissed

He chuckled again. " I am Ian Cullen nice to meet you" he said " Im Chloe Blake"

"I know" he said. Ian had blonde hair that was messy and his golden eyes like the rest of his family. "Why are you here?" I asked. When he was about to answer the door opened and I smiled as …

* * *

_oooo who is it???????_

_u don't know but i do HAHAHAHA_

_Love Ollie_


	3. OMG COLLIN

Heyy i have been really busy and my comp was screwed up and then i was at my grammas so sorry I coudn't update srry... agian :'(  
Well i made a longer chapter!!!!!!  
Enjoy  
_  
Disclamier- I don't own twilight or any of there characters or else i would be the best person in the world -Stephenie Meyer  
_

* * *

_ ~ReCap~  
When he was about to answer the door opened and I smiled as …_

Brady walked in. "BRADY" I yelled and he came over and hugged me. Then he turned around and started to growl "Why are you here" he spat at Ian. Ian seemed to be unfazed "I am here just to look after your sister because she has tried to escape" he said calmly. Brady turned back to me and smiled "So Cullen is your doctor? I wouldn't blame you then I would try to escape too" I laughed. Ian stood up "I have somewhere to be I will be back" he said then walked out of the room. "I guess that wasn't a nice thing to do" I said sitting up. "Well I guess if there _Human_" Brady said. I slapped him "that is mean" I spat. He looked at me weird and laughed "hey well I could say it to you too" I stuck out my tongue even though it was juvenile. He just changed the subject. "So guess what Collin did today" "Hmmm if I knew that I would be the smartest person alive" I said. He chuckled "Well he decide to run up a slide and he fell and broke his leg but it should heal by tonight" he said. I started to laugh "That. Is. So. Collin." I said when I wasn't laughing. "I have to go Sam needs me but ill come back tonight" He said "Bye" I said "bye" and he left.

After he left I was still laughing a little bit and there were tears in my eyes. I finally stopped and noticed that someone else was in the room. "Hello" I said to a smiling vampire. "Hi, are you okay it looks like you were crying" Ian asked. I instantly wiped them off "oh I was just laughing to hard" I said. He looked amused "May I ask what had you laughing so hard" he said and smiled. "Oh I was told that a werewolf was climbing up a slide slipped fell and broke his leg" I said. To my surprise he chuckled and god was it a beautiful sound. _What why am I thinking that he is a bloodsucker the enemy.  
_He laughed again returning me from my retrieve. "What's so funny" I asked. "You" "How am I funny" I asked annoyed. "You looked like you were arguing with yourself" he said chuckling again. "I was" I actually said that! I JUST SAID THAT WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME!! He chuckled again. I turned away embarrassed "Are you tired?" God it was like he read my mind. "No" I said stubbornly, just then I did something I yawned wow was I like a lie detector. I got mad and turned away from him. I laid back down on the bed and tried to get comfortable. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

I woke with a start and looked at the clock. Darn it was only 2am. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I saw a person in the corner but it was just Ian. He saw me looking at him and smiled. "Hi" he said "is it really necessary to be here right now?" I asked but I didn't really mind WHAT AM I THINKNG NO NO NO NO!(_AN: Hehe)_ "Yes because Carlisle said that you can probably escape any time" he smiled again. I guess Carlisle was working late or early because he came in just then.

And he said the happiest news of my life …

* * *

_Okay that probaly isn't the hardest thing to figure out!!!  
Well im writing another story about Emmett being bored im still writing and is probaly goin to be a one-shot  
Well i hope you check it out  
Love Ollie_


End file.
